How Sad
by KannaKyomu
Summary: They were surrounded with no way out, no one coming to help them. And then... Kuwabara went down...


ok a short on shot quite depressing it fits my mood at the moment. please reveiw. Rated R. for gore and agast.  
  
"How sad..."  
  
"Welcome to the morning Makai and sprit world news!" the ugly green reporter said on Koenmas tv. Koenma watched while slurping his ramen noodles. He had sent the Rei Tenati ( i spelled that wrong i just know it) on a misson a fews days ago.  
But the odd part was that they should have been back long by now, it was just a simple extemination. Koenma didn't worry about it though, yusuke and the others could take care of them selves. Sudenly the reporter said something vary disturbing so mush so, that the chibbi ruler passed out choking on noodles.  
"our first report is of the death of Koenma's four spirit detectives. late last night on a mission they had been sent on they were ambushed and killed by a good 90,000 posin youkai. their boss has yet to be informed and the body's have also yet to have been found. In other news Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands has been..."( oh they care so much you can tell)  
...With Yusuke that previous night...  
  
Yusuke whiped around when he heard Kuwabara scream out in pain, it had been a simple mission at first just a seek and destroy. Thats not How it was now. Surrounded on all sides by youkai while the S.D. slowly tired. Hiei had used the dragon twice now and lay immoble behind Kurama While he battled ruthlessly to protect his long standing friend. Yusuke rushed to kuwabaras side as fast as he could. His fastest was'nt fast enough. He wached as his friend was decapitated, Kuwabaras head rolled to the side and a strey youkai picked it up only to eat it.  
That was it. the last straw. He had watched Kayko die just minutes before as a demon slit her througt before hiei could use his speed to stop it. Yusuke screamed his rage and greef to the world tears pouring from his eyes while he transformed into his Toshin form. He became coverd in purple markings while he hacked at the demons with out mersey.  
Kurama became momentarilly distacted when the group idiot was killed. This was the other demons chance many sliped past his gaurd and went for the sleeping forbiden child. the others attached Kurama himself. one manged to crop his hair short just above his shoulders. Another managed to sever both his arms. The Fox fell to the ground from loss of blood and the demons abound him piled onto him to get a taste of the so called powerfull fox demon.  
Behind a now dead Kurama The forbiden child was also being sought after. Many tried and in the end they moved away for none could get through the shild of his Jagan eye.  
Yusuke watced once again as kurama was killed and eaten. But then, the worst thing happened. Botan opened a portal to come find him. Instantly the demons pilled ontop of the fairy gily riping at her cloths and draging her to the back of the battle kicking and screaming. Yusuke rored with rage. as he riped though countless demons to get to his friend before she was defiled.  
He gasped and fell the the ground moments semed to slow down as he looked to see an arm through his chest.  
  
Flashback.  
A 10 year old Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke hurry up we will be late for school!"  
"But i don't wanna go to school!"  
"Kuwabara gose to school dose that mean he can handle it and you cant?"  
"no way! i'll show you kayko!"  
End Flash Back...  
  
The demon pulled back crackileng with laughter.  
'so this is it? the great Urameshin going to...to die by a lowlife demon? the spirit detective who defeated, Genkai, Rando, Tagoro, and countless others? Is this it? Atleast i'l be with my friends again...'  
  
Flashback.  
A 15 year old Yusuke.  
  
"Kurama!"  
"yes Yusuke?"  
"i'm lookin' for Kayko have you seen the tom boy?"  
"Tom boy am i Mr. Urimeshi?! I'll show you Tom Boy!"  
a large mallet apeared out of no where and knocked the boy into the sky.  
A chuckel was heared behing Kurama.  
Wait, was that hiei? DID HIEI JUST LAUGH?  
"what are you staring at Fox?"  
Oh, thank Kami the world isnt ending after all.  
"hn."  
Just then Kuwabara ran down the street yelling a quick,  
"Going to see Yukina!"  
hiei disapered.  
Kurama sighed and made his way home to check up on his human mother.  
Seconds after every one was gone Botan apeared.  
"Hey were'd they go? i have a new mission from koenma about the four saint beasts!"  
End Flashback...  
  
Yusuke wached as the others advanced on him still in slow motion, the screams of botan filled the air in the back ground.  
  
Flashback.  
16 year old Yusuke.  
  
"So Botan did the toddler send you with another mission?"  
"bingo! bingo! bingo!"  
"do you allways have to say that?"  
"say what?"  
"never mind just give me the damned mission."  
End Flashback  
  
Yusuke watched in his last moments as hieis shild gave way to the prying demons and they riped the for once defenceless youkai to shreds.  
The world gew drark around him as he died a secont time in his life. Looking around He watched in morbid fasination as the youkai ate his lifeless body. the others yu yu gangs bods havd all ready been devoured. 'so nothing to fall back on this time. why would i want to came back anyways kayko's not alive anyore eather'  
"yusuke..." The said boy turned to see his dead friend comeing towards him, with the adition of youko trailing behing the spirit of suiichi Minamino, and kurama.  
he watched slightly fightened as many emoions flicked through hieies face. Anger first, then greef, others Yusuke did not recall. and finally understanding.  
"are we dead...?" kayko asked tears falling from her eyes.  
Yusuke mutely nodded.  
"And now that Botans dead too, we have no way to get to spirte world." hiei whispered.  
"where is botan?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Botan was a guide once she was killed she is simply no more, she has no soul to live on like we do..." kurama aswered his lormal lengthy hair shadowing his eyes.  
Kuwabara swallowed "oh."  
  
2 mounths later.  
Yukina jumped, 200,000 feet up. Her brother, she had felt the conection cut off when he died, she had no reason to live if he could not.  
  
1 mounth later "So what do we do with her?"  
"send her to the morg what else?" The e.r. docters spoke to each other.  
"what was her name?"  
"Ms. Urimeshi, choked on her own puke and died after getting drunk."  
"what a way to go."  
"ya tell me about it."  
  
2 days later.  
Shizaru cryed silently on her bed, they were all dead, her brother... and she never got to tell kurama how she felt...  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"have you seen Shori (Kurama's human mom.) latly?" a woman ased another.  
"yes they sent her off to the state mental wared after her son died, aparntly she tryed to join him in the land of the dead."  
"how sad..." 


End file.
